


Dear Diary

by snedstrek



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Swallowing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snedstrek/pseuds/snedstrek
Summary: Jane Hopper writes diary entries about her sexual awakening.





	1. The Intimate Kiss

Dear Diary,

I did it! I gave Mike a blowjob! I'm going to write all the details down. I want to remember everything for when I read this later. I'm definitely going to masterbate while reading it again. Fuck, I'm getting wet just thinking about getting wet. I'm going to touch myself while writing this...

This is later, I had to cum, and I couldn't write while fingering myself. Fuck... I need to cum again.

This is later :) I think I've settled down enough to write out everything that happened.

Just a warning Diary, but I'm going to do some swearing in this entry. I'm sorry but using penis and vagina sounds like Mike and I are medical students. Nobody our age says that, girls say cock or dick, and guys say cunt or pussy. That's what Max says, she knows a lot more about this stuff than I do. It's ok when it sounds horny, but when I'm about to cum I'm not going to yell out, "Fuck my vagina." That's just stupid.

Anyways, I've been trying to get Mike to feel me up for weeks. He's scared to death of my dad so he's been very good about not touching me anywhere. He's driving me crazy!

Tonight I wore a lose baggy sweater with no bra, and my white panties and denim skirt. My plan was to at least get him to touch my boobs and if I got him horny enough to touch my pussy through my panties. I was sure if he rubbed me a little bit I could cum. Max told me that if he makes me cum I should at least talk dirty to him and give him a handjob. I'd do that for Mike anyday.

I put on a little extra makeup, and red lipstick. I knew the lipstick wouldn't last long when Mike and I got into heavy kissing, but I wanted him to see it on me.

I knocked on the door to the basement and Mike answered. His eyes almost popped out of his head, "Wow, Jane. You look beautiful."

It's taken a few weeks but I've managed to get everyone to call me Jane now. I'm leaving my old life behind.

We went over to the sofa in his basement and started kissing right away. Not heavy kisses, we never start out that way. We just enjoy the act of kissing. When we start getting into it we slowly start using out tongues. I usually start because I know that Mike doesn't want to go any faster unless I want to. He's such a nice guy, he's always thinking of me first.

Tonight, while his tongue was in my mouth, I sucked on it like I would suck on his finger. His breathing got heavier right away and he pulled back.

"Something wrong Mike?" He looked embarrassed, I tried not to make it obvious but I looked down at his lap and saw the bulge in his track pants.

"I need to calm down." He told me.

"You don't want to kiss me anymore?" I asked him.

"I do, El-Jane, but,"

"You want to do more." I stated the fact. He nodded still looking embarrassed.

"Mike, when we kiss again, you can put your hand up my sweater, ok?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Mike, but don't pinch my nipples really hard, they get very sensitive when I'm excited."

What's the phrase my dad says? Oh, yeah, Mike didn't know whether to shit or go blind. I was offering to let him feel up my boobs. I know this would have been his first time. I feel mine up all the time when I finger myself, but this was going to be different.

So we got back to kissing, and I could feel Mike's hand slowly fumbling it's way up my sweater.

We both gasped when he cupped my breast. His hands were hot and gentle and he squeezed it very lightly. I almost peed myself it felt so good. There was no way I'd be able to stop from cumming tonight from his loving touches. He tenderly rolled my nipples between his thumb and fingers.

I got so wet I knew I'd be dripping in minutes. I needed to get more of Mike's touching.

"Mike," I breathed, I whispered into his ear, "Please, touch me, down there."

"Are you sure Jane?" Sometimes it was frustrating that Mike wouldn't take a bold step and just have his way with me. But that's not Mike. I was always going to be the aggressive one when it came to fooling around. He just had too much respect for me. I found out in English class, that they call that a double edged sword. Respect can be a good or bad thing. For me it was bad, I wanted him to make me cum.

"Yes, Mike, touch me." I placed his hand on my knee. I figured he could find his way up my leg and get to the waiting treasure.

I was right, he wasn't expecting how wet I was. His hand was sliding up along my inner thigh, and he asked "Um, Jane, your leg is wet up there, did you  
need to pee?"

"Mike, I'm dripping, I'm waiting or you to touch me."

"Oh, your panties are soaked." As soon as he touched me I actually did pee a little but not so much as you'd notice from how wet I was otherwise.

My sharp intake of breath caused him to jump a bit.

"It's ok Mike, it just feels really good. You can press harder against my pussy." I was leaning in, whispering in his ear, and in mine I could hear his breathing getting a lot heavier.

Mike whispered something that I wasn't expecting at all. "Does it feel good when I touch your pussy like that? My hand is getting all wet from your dripping pussy."

I didn't think it was possible for me to get any wetter but I did.

"Mike," I could barely talk it felt so good. "Put. Put a finger inside me."

This time he didn't ask if I was sure, his finger pulled aside the gusset of my panties and he touched my waiting hole. He was careful at first, he rubbed his finger around my pussy to make sure it was good and wet, and then he inserted just the tip of his finger. There was no resistence. My pussy was slick with my own juices.

"Yes," I breathed into his hear. "Put it all the way in."

His finger continued to enter me as far as he could go. I'd never even had my own finger that far into my pussy.

My breath hitched, "Oh Mike, I'm c-cumming." My pussy clenched down on his finger and I squeezed my thighs together trapping his hand where it was.

"You're cunt is so wet, keep cumming on my finger."

His wish was my command, I came for longer than I usually do, I wasn't satisfied though. I wanted more.

"Take off my panties." He did so without saying anything.

I positioned myself so that I was laying sideways on the sofa, I hiked up my skirt and spread my legs. "Kiss my pussy."

He leaned forward and he kissed my pussy. I almost laughed, instead I wanted to be more encouraging, "Mike," I tried not to sound too exasperated., "Like you kiss me."

"You want me to use my tongue?" I shivered a little when he said that.

"How can I put this more politely?" I gave him a full second to think about it. "I want you to lick my cunt until I cum on your face."

Mike didn't need to be told twice, he went down and his tongue slithered all over me, he carefully pulled me wide open and licked everywhere. It wasn't easy but he was able to get a few inches of his tongue inside me, I thought that would make me cum, but it didn't.

He looked up at me. His face was glazed with my love.

From what Max has said, most guys will just flick their tongue on your clit, until you cum. That might be great for most girls but I like the build up, I like slow climb towards my orgasm. I think Mike and I are on the save wavelength, because he pressed the flat of his tongue against me and licked me like he would an ice-cream cone. A slow deliberate lick, with a light flick of the end of his tongue. He did that several times, it drove me up the wall, but I didn't cum yet.

His face was buried in my pussy.

It felt like he had three tongues on me, all dedicated to making sure I had an intense orgasm. I knew he was going to make me cum. He was going to make me cum hard. While I was thinking this, I knew that I wouldn't be giving him a handjob. I was going to suck him off. Or let him fuck me in the ass. I would do anything to make sure he came as hard as I did.

I almost screamed at the new sensation, he had put two fingers inside me and was vigorously pumping them in and out. He bore down on me with his tongue and his fingers. Well, there's no other way to put it. He fucked me with two fingers. He fucked me hard.

I put both hands on the back of his head pushing him into my pussy and screamed out my orgasm. I was saying something, I think it was, "Eat my cunt. Eat my cunt." Over and over again. I thrust my pussy against his face.

"That's it. Fuck my face. Fuck it till you cum." 

I came again when he said that. I was grinding my pussy frantically into his face. Desperate to cum again. My back arched, I was a drooling screaming mess. I had never cum that hard in my life.

After that orgasm. I figured Mike would stop thinking that I was done. He continued to lick me. Not light flicks like before. I was way past that. I needed a hard licking and he provided just that. He licked me HARD. I came on his tongue. I think I may have even squirted or peed a little, he didn't care and neither did I. My number one goal was to keep cumming until I fainted.

"Oh fuck Mike, your tongue. Your tongue is going to make me cum again." I think I was blabbering gibberish. I kept cumming and cumming.

I think I did faint at one point. Mike was shaking me gently, I opened my eyes and his face was all wet. "Are you ok?"

"I want you to fuck me with your tongue again. Not today, I don't think I can cum again right now. It's your turn. I want you to cum as hard as I did."

I had an idea then, I wanted to be a dirty girl for Mike. I wanted him to cum hard and messy. Max had shown me videos her brother had and I saw how messy it could be. When I'd decided that I would make him cum using my mouth, I thought I'd pull away and let him cum all over my face. Just to watch his eyes as he did that. That wasn't going to be enough.

"Stand up." He stood in front of me, and I slowly eased his track pants over his raging hard cock. It was beautiful. He was circumsized so that made things a little easier for me. I couldn't help myself and I kissed the head. Just at the cleft. He twitched.

"Do you want to put your penis in my mouth?" I looked up at him, I tried to give him my puppy dog eyes, because I know it makes him weak in the knees.

I almost laughed, when I saw Mike's mouth was open, and it looked like he was drooling a bit. I suppose it could have been some of my juices, but I know he was drooling in anticipation. I wanted this to be very good for him.

He managed to croak out a "Yes."

I parted my lips and held his hips. I took his head in my mouth. It was hot, and felt a lot larger in my mouth than I would have thought. I swirled my tongue around it. I could see it sent shivers up his spine.

I pushed down a little farther, I could feel his natural ridges and bumps on my tongue. I sucked lightly and then looked up at him and pulled his cock out.

I tried to keep my voice sounding innocent and sweet when I told him, "You can thrust a little if you want. Do you want to thrust your penis a little in my mouth. I promise to suck it harder if you do."

I thought he would collapse, he was a little over enthusiastic, and he shoved his cock all the way to the back of my throat. That's when I found out I don't have a gag reflex. Max said guys like it when you gag a little, but having Mike's cock in my throat didn't bother me. So I faked gagging.

"Are you ok?"

"You made me gag with your cock Mike. But I liked it." I looked up at him with a question in my smile. "Do you want to make me gag again. Only harder?"

"Oh fuck Jane, yes. I want to gag you with my cock. But, I'm afraid if I do I'll cum."

"That would mean you'd cum in my mouth," Mike nodded. I could see he wasn't sure what to say next.

"Do you? Do you want to cum in my mouth?"

"Oh God yes, please?" He eyes were pleading.

"Mike I want to be totally honest with me, if I let you cum in my mouth, do you want me to, swallow?" I thought he would start cumming on my face when I said that. He was unsteady on his feat. He didn't say anything. I had to help him along.

"Can I Mike? Can I swallow all your cum? I want to taste your love for me. All your lovecum." I didn't wait for his answer. I gobbled his cock. I tried to swallow his entire cock.

I pulled away again said, "Mike, will you let me?"

Before he could answer I said, "Will you let me be your cockswallowing slut." And then I gobbled him again.

I heard a low groan, and felt his cock stiffen a little harder. His head seemed to expand just a little and then his cock erupted. The first spurt went right down my throat, so I pulled back. I let my mouth fill with his cum, I tasted the salty sweet offering for as long as I could but I gulped down it down and waited for more. Mike delivered more of his lovecum. I moaned on his cock and he spurted even harder. I looked up at him as I swallowed, his eyes were rolled up in his head. He was cumming hard. The realization was just what I wanted. I came again. My throat tightened on his cock, I wanted to but couldn't scream with him in my mouth. One last spurt landed on my tongue.

His knees were wobbly, he was breathing hard. I guided him back down to the sofa. I cleaned his cock with my tongue "That was my first blowjob." I told him.

He smiled weakly, "Mine too."

"You made me cum my brains out Mike. I hope my mouth was good for you." He nodded.

His track pants were down around his ankles I crawled up beside him and lay my head on his chest.

"Tomorrow night."

"Yes Mike?"

"Tomorrow night I'm going to fuck you in the ass."

Oh fuck. I need to cum again after writing that.

This is later. :)

Mike is going put his cock in my ass and fuck me. I can cum just thinking about it.

I'll relay the details tomorrow night when I get home!


	2. The Bruise

Dear Diary

I had to skip a day writing here. I'll explain later on in this entry. I re-read my entry from 2 days ago and boy was I a potty mouth naughty girl! My only excuse was that I was really horny. I can't count how many times brought myself to orgasm, but it was a lot. Even way after Mike made me cum, I had to finger myself a few times while I was writing it down.

I should write everything down in order or it might not make any sense.

I was excited (yes, I got very wet) when Mike said he was going to fuck me in the ass. I'm pretty sure he'll be able to make me cum that way. Just feeling him squirt his cum inside me is making me wet right now. Ok, I need to cum.

This is later. :)

I came a lot quicker because I did something different. Let me explain.

Oh, before I get started. Mike's parents are away for the week, They left Saturday morning, and it was Saturday afternoon when I gave him the blowjob. Have I mentioned I love the taste of his cum? Anyways, they are gone till next Sunday night. So we are together every day for school and then a few hours after school. My dad picks me up later on so we have plenty of time to make each other cum.

I have to find a better hiding place for my diary, because putting it with my dictionaries is not safe. I'll keep it with my panties in the dresser.

Did you know that if you are underage you can't buy any sex toys? If the old men who made that decision thought about it, they could prevent a lot of teen pregnancy. I've wanted to get a dildo or vibrator for a few months. I don't want to be one of those girls who resorts to fucking her self with a carrot or a cucumber. Thinking about it turns me on, but it's not safe to use food.

My trick to work around that was to tell my dad I was starting a bit of a candle collection. Various sizes, if you know what I mean. :) I told him I would never light them if he wasn't around. He didn't know what I was really going to do with them. I also bought a box of those clear food safe gloves that people who work in restaurant kitchens use.

I started thinking about Mike's cock and how big it was. I mean, he's not huge like I saw in the movies Max as showing me, but he felt big in my mouth, so I'm not stupid, he's going to feel huge when he's sliding in and out of my ass. oh, fuck. I need to cum again.

This is later.

So I rounded the end of a thinner candle, and put one of those gloves on it like a condom, which I also can't buy :( Because I was really wet, I slicked my my finger by pushing it in and out of my pussy, and then I touched my anus. I hate how medical that sounds but "asshole" doesn't sound quite right. It felt good just touching it. Max says there's a ton of nerve endings there, just like my clit so it will feel good. the part that won't feel good is pushing something with a lot of girth (I had to look that up, it mean "large circumference". Like Mike's cock. :)

I pushed my finger inside of me. Deep inside me. It felt good. I slid it back and forth and really enjoyed the sensation, but I know i had to get something bigger inside me. I used two fingers. It hurt a little when it stretched me. I can almost put three fingers into my pussy, but not into my ass. It was too awkward anyway. It was time for a candle!

I can't tell you how good it felt to fuck my pussy with the candle. I can't believe I hadn't thought of that before. I fucked myself silly making myself cum a few times. I licked the glove I'd used on the candle. I also love the taste of my own cunt. I wonder what it would be like to lick another girl's pussy? I think I'd like to try that. I'd have to ask Mike though, I don't want him to think I'm cheating on him. Maybe I can smooth it over by asking if he'd like to watch? I have to find a girl who's willing anyways.

I curled up holding my knees to my chest laying on my side. Next step, pussy juiced candle into my ass. I wasn't rough, I pushed it in slowly. I positioned my hand mirror so I could watch it go in and out. I think that's the one of the horniest things I've ever seen or done. It hurt a little. Once it was inside me it felt like it was filling me up. Something was missing though.

I'm sure it needed to be ribbed for more pleasure. I used my nail file and did a bit of carving. Then I pushed it in slowly, sweetly like I know Mike will do. The feeling drove me crazy. I needed a bigger candle.

I took something that seemed like it would be Mike's size. I carved it. I manged to make it look a little bit like a hard cock. Only straighter Not the nice curve that Mike's has. One that I know will fit perfectly in my pussy (More on that in a later entry).

That hurt going in, but I was so turned on that I kept going. Once I was stretched enough, the pain went away and it was nothing but extreme pleasure after that. But I had to stop. I wanted the first time I came with something in my ass to be with Mike. I was sure I could take all of him in my ass now. Mike's hard cock is still softer then a candle. Even a cock shaped candle :)

For sure I'll be fucking my ass AND pussy at the same time in the future. I can't even begin to describe what it was like to watch fucking myself in the mirror with the candle. I could see my pussy dripping as I did that.

I thought I was ready to take Mike now. If he really wanted to he could take me roughly, but I know for our first time he won't. Maybe I'll beg for him to fuck me hard and rough later on.

I did all that early Sunday morning, and I felt like my ass would ready for anything he did to it. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't already wet by the time I got dressed. I wore a light pad, so I wouldn't run down my legs. I wore a skirt again.

My dad dropped me off and I knocked on Mike's basement door. It took him almost a minute to open the door. and when he opened it I was shocked to see his huge black eye.

"Troy punched me good." He said. I already knew that. Troy needed fixing and I was just the girl to do it!

"Oh, Mike." I could see that anal sex would not be in the cards tonight. I'd be ok cuddling.

"Sorry El-Jane. I'm not really in the mood for anything today tonight. I don't even think we could do any serious kissing. My whole face hurts."

"Let's get in the blanket for, Mike. That was always good for me."

This time I spooned HIM in the blanket fort. I went to kiss his neck, and could feel how tense it was, his shoulder's were knotted. "Mike you're all tensed up."

"Yeah, I guess I am. I wanted to eat your ass out today, and then we could fuck."

"It's ok." I put my arm around his waist. I could feel the very tip of his rock hard cock on my arm. I giggled at him, "You sure don't feel like you're not in the mood."

"I'm pretty much hard around you all the time. I don't need to hide it now."

"You never did Mike. Here, lay on your back."

He did so, and I gently eased his trackpants down over his erection. "This is not going to be a dirty-fuck-your-filthy-cunt-slut-in-the-mouth-till-you-come-down-her-throat blowjob."

"It's not?" He said.

I straddled his knees and leaned over. "No, this is going to be a loving blowjob from your girlfriend. No questions asked. No strings attached. This is just for you. I'll probably cum when you do anyway, but that's not the goal here."

I held his cock firmly, pumping it a few times. The head grew slightly purple. "Mike, I'm not going to say anything more. Once you are in my mouth you are going to stay there until I've swallowed every last drop of you. And I don't want you to warn me when you are about to cum. This is all about the freedom to cum in my mouth when you can't stand it any longer."

I lowered my head and took him halfway into my mouth. I sucked hard at first hollowing my cheeks, but then moved into a gently, steady rhythm, bobbing my head. I didn't even look at him. My sole concentration was pleasuring his cock. I moaned, mostly involuntarily, it was turning me on so much. My pad was soaked now, and not really doing the job it was supposed to anymore. I didn't stop to lick up and down his shaft, or lick his balls. Just a steady sucking, bobbing rhythm.

Mike started to breathe heavier. I kept going. I was pretty sure I'd know when he was about to cum, but if not, I could quickly recover if he gagged me with his cum.

When his breathing got quicker, I sped up my movement, I didn't use my hands, they were on his hips, keeping his thrusting at a minimum. He let out a little groan, I knew he was very close, I bobbed my head even quicker, and then plunged his cock into my mouth deep throating him, and faking a gag.

He absolutely exploded in my mouth, hot thick cum landed at the back of my tongue and I started swallowing as fast as I could, all the while moaning out my own orgasm. I let go of his hips and let him thrust into my mouth if he wanted. He did a little, but he was mostly done after the first couple of spurts I didn't take him out of my mouth until I could feel him going soft.

I crawleed up beside him and this time he spooned me.

"Thanks Jane. I guess I needed that more than I thought."

"Let's have a nap, maybe you'll feel like doing something else later on. Licking my pussy or finger fucking me. I'm good for anything."

"You dirty slut." He chuckled.

"You bet. My mouth is your hole to cum in."


	3. Janesplaining To Troy

Dear Diary,

Wow, lots to write about. I napped beside Mike with the taste of his cum on my tongue. Troy was going to pay for causing Mike pain. I had two plans, but I was sure the first one would work.

After my dad picked me up I had another idea. Of course, I was still horny because I was expecting to be fucked in the ass. My mouth was fine, but I was a little disappointed. There was no way I would have complained to Mike. That bruise was awful looking.

When I got home, I took one of the ribbed candles and inserted it deep into my pussy. Using the clear glove of course. Safety first!

I walked to the full length mirror to see what it looked like, the feeling of it inside me and it's movement while I walked made me cum before I got to the mirror. I almost collapsed on the floor it was so intense.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I came to the realization that Mike has NOT seen my breasts. He felt them up nicely. I love his fingers on my nipples. I know he could make me cum that way. Or even if he sucked on them. I just shivered thinking about it, but I don't need to cum right now. Not yet anyway.

So, my next realization (that was a word of the day for me a few years ago!) was that he'd never seen my bum either. I mean I know he'd get to see it when he put his cock inside me, but he hadn't actually seen it yet. I was going to fix that next time I was in his basement. I would strip for him. I'm not very graceful, but I'm sure I can turn him on.

Anyways, I put my jammies on, with the candle deep inside me. And went turned out the light.

I'm going to describe the dream I had. It was vivid, I've never had a dream like this before, not even about Mike.

This dream was about Max. Somehow we were running away from Troy. I don't know why, I could stop him anytime I wanted to with my ability, but I didn't in the dream.

We ended up in Max's room, and Billy was stroking his cock while looking at a magazine. Max said something like, "I have to sleep on that bed asshole, clean up your jizz on your own bed. Or better yet, go fuck your hand in your dad's chair."

"Why, are you two gonna eat each other out?"

Max immediately turned to me and gave me a deep kiss, my hand worked it's way into her shorts to touch her pussy. She was hot and wet, I wanted to drop to my knees and have her fuck my face, but we waited until Billy left.

Her pants and panties were off in flash, and she lay down on the bed and spread her legs for me. I pulled her pussy open with my fingers and dug in slurping her with my tongue, she moaned my name over and over. I used my other hand to finger myself.

The harder I licked the louder she moaned, the last thing I remember was her saying, "Please Jane, make me cum with your tongue."

I was fucking my pussy with my finger and woke up with an agonizingly sweet orgasm. The candle was half out of my pussy. I pulled it out, and the ribbing sliding along my clit made me cum again.

I've always liked trying new things. So different candle, this time in my ass. I wanted to sleep with the feeling, of a cock in my ass or close to it anyways.

When I woke up, it was not to an orgasm. Let me just say that the candle was no longer in my ass and that there was a bit of cleanup.

I won't do that again!

Mike's bruising had gone down quite a bit the next day (this morning) and I told him I would meet him after his gym class which was the last one of the day for him.

I had done some planning with Max to make everything perfect.

I caught Mike as he was leaving the boys gym locker room, I grabbed his hand and dragged him back in.

"I want to give you a present." Mike smiled, he was in a much better mood today. Every time he sees me he smiles, and it's nice to know that I can warm his heart AND his cock.

Before he could protest, I pulled down his trackpants to his knees, and told him to sit on one of the locker room benches. The place was empty so it was safe. I reached underneath my skirt and pulled down my panties, they dropped to my ankles and I got down on my knees in front of him.

"You don't need to tell me Mike. This is every guy's fantasy. To get a blowjob at school where they just MIGHT get caught."

At first he looked worried, but I could see his cock was ready for my mouth. My mouth was certainly ready to please him.

"I'm not going to talk much, I have something to say just before you cum, but that's it."

I lowered my head and took him in my mouth. Same as yesterday, slow, rhythmic bobs of my head, my lips grabbing, pressing and pulling slightly on his his cockhead as I lifted my head. That's the way to give a guy intense pleasure when he's in your mouth. He will cum very hard. At least for Mike, anybody else is on their own. That's the way my guy likes me to suck him.

It could have been seven seconds, but it was more like five seconds before Mike started moaning. He kept moaning my name and that makes me reallly wet. I started to finger myself.

I found out later, but let me describe what Troy saw and heard:

He walks in to see my head bobbing up and down on Mike's cock, my hand under my skirt, he can probably see most of my thigh, but it's no secret what I'm doing. After all, my pink panties are down around my ankles.

I could feel a twitching in my mouth, Mike was very close. I was going to send him over the edge. I looked up at him, using those puppy dogs eyes as Mike thinks of them. "Please Mike, please cum in my mouth. I'll swallow all of your cum."

I went back down hard on him. I rammed his cock as far back into my throat as I could. I DID gag. Mike's cock convulsed and his salty-sweet thick cum burst forth into my mouth. I made a point of making very loud gulping sounds as I swallowed his loads. There was no doubt that Troy heard my loud swallowing.

I timed it perfectly, I kept one of his spurts still in my mouth, and pulled my mouth away, his last spurt shot across my nose, and I said in a husky voice all wet and gutterly from the load of his cum still in my mouth, "Ah fuck, I'm such a cumslut for your cock, I love swallowing you."

As expected, the cum in my mouth started dripping freely down my chin, holding on in thick ropey strands from my face. Mike's head was back he'd almost passed out from the pleasure my mouth gave him.

I lay my cheek against his thigh, covering his now soft cock with my hand. I didn't want Troy to see it anymore. I smiled at Troy and took a finger to wipe free some of the cum and sucked on my finger. "You taste good Mike. I want to suck you off again tonight."

I mouthed a, "Hi" to Troy. He was frozen on the spot, so was the bulge in his pants. He turned around without making a sound and quickly left the locker room.

I helped Mike get his trackpants on. His legs were a little wobbly. "Thank you Jane, I love you."

"Hah, you love my mouth," I told him playfully.

"And you will love my mouth tonight, I promise," He said.

This entry will be continued!


	4. Ownership

Dear Diary,

So, after I’d finished letting Mike cum in my mouth and putting on a show for Troy. I wasn’t done with him. I took my panties from around my ankles, and wiped the rest of Mike’s cum from my face. My pussy had been dripping steadily while I was sucking on him, so I cleaned myself up with the panties.

Next stop, hang the panties in Troy’s locker. It was locked, of course, but that’s never been a problem for me.

Once that was done, I went to Mike’s locker, he was just standing there in a little bit of a daze.

“Did I make you forget your name?”

He chuckled, “Your mouth did.”

“Good, your mouth can make me forget mine. My dad isn’t picking me till later on tonight. Mike, I want your first orgasm inside me tonight. In my ass. I promise to be really tight for you.”

I had to grab Mike’s hand and walk him home. He really was a bit disoriented (that was a word of the day too!)

Once we were in his basement, I felt really nervous.

“Something wrong Jane?”

“I’ve never shown you my boobs.”

“Sure you have.”

“No Mike you felt them, but you’ve never seen them.”

“Ok, I mean, if you don’t want to show me. That’s ok.”

“No, Mike, I want to be completely naked for you tonight.” I pulled off my sweater, and undid my bra.

I turned around to show him. My nipples were getting a little hard thinking about it.

This is why I love Mike so much, his first words were, “They are perfect.”

“They aren’t very big.”

“Jane, they are perfect for me.” I was so relieved it was easier to take my skirt off.

“I’ve already seen your pussy, Jane. Licked it even. Made you cum with my tongue.”

“Yes you did. But you haven’t seen my bum yet.” I turned around for him.

“Exactly what I thought.”

“Is it ok?”

“Jane, you are perfect, you are beautiful, we have entered a new phase of our relationship. I don’t know about you, but I consider myself pretty lucky to have a beautiful girlfriend who is not afraid of sex.”

“You never pushed me Mike, I hope I wasn’t being to sexually aggressive.”

Mike just shook his head and took off his own clothes. “There, now we are both naked.”

He went to the blanket fort and starting piling pillows up about halfway down the sleeping bag.

“Ok, lay on your stomach. I want your bum in the air.”

“Please tell me you are going to put your tongue on me. Back there.”

He just smiled at me. I went to my purse, searched around for a tube and handed it to Mike.

“It’s lubricant. This is better than KY, I asked Max.”

“Ok, Jane, but I am NOT fucking you in the ass until you come from my tongue.”

“Well that’s kind of up to you isn’t it?”

“Yes it is. Lay down on the pillows.”

I lay down on the pillows, my head resting sideways on the pillow at my head. My ass was a little bit high in the air. I felt exposed. I loved the feeling.

Mike kneeled behind me. His hands gently spread my butt cheeks apart. I’ve seen my anus in the mirror. Not really an a pleasing sight.

“Oh fuck.” I said as soon as his tongue touched me there. Mike immediately stopped, and asked if I was ok.

“I will be as soon as you do that again.”

His tongue was wet, probing and so soft, he swirled it around, I was instantly wet, soaking the first pillow.

“Hmm, I can’t seem to get any pressure without forcing you farther down into the pillows. I’m going to try something. Lift your hips up a little.”

I did and he cupped my pussy with his hand. “This gives me some leverage.”

The pressure on my pussy increased in the most pleasant way possible. But then his tongue entered me.

“Oh Mike. I think I’m going to cum.”

I did and soaked the hand that had cupped my pussy. His tongue poked in and out of me. I did not think it would feel that good. I think I came three or four times just from his tongue.

“Mike. I’m ready. Use the lubricant. Take me all the way, take me deep. I’ll tighten up on you when you are about to cum. Ok?”

Mike’s breathing quickened. “I’m so turned on.” I could hear little squirt that tube made as he used it.

“Just the head?”

“Maybe about a third of the way down your shaft. My natural lubrication will take over from there. I need to ask you Mike, are you sure?”

“What do you mean Jane.”

“Are you sure you want to fuck me in the ass? Push your cock all the way in, pull it out again, push it back in, and keep doing that so that you can cum deep in my ass?”

“Oh fuck , yes, Jane. I want you to cum too.”

“I will. I promise. Ok then, Mike, be gentle but bury your cock in my ass.”

Fuck I love talking dirty to Mike. Of course, I need to cum again. Be right Back.

This is later. :) I’ll tell you what I did after describing the anal sex we had. Makes me horny just writing that out. Anal sex. Anal fucking sex. Fuck I need to cum again.

This is later.

Mike was very careful, I could feel the head of his cock at my waiting hole. It was a little bit goopy, he’d probably used too much of the lubricant, but better than not having enough.

“Push it in Mike.”

He was oh so careful, and loving. But his cock entered me, and it felt good. All the work I’d done with the candles was paying off.

“It feels really good Mike, go a little deeper.”

He pushed his cock about half way into my ass. “Does it feel good for you.”

He kind of moaned and I felt something hot on my back. “Sorry, Jane, I kind of drooled.”

“I’ll take that as a yes. Mike lay on top of me, you can kiss my neck while you fuck me.”

I felt his weight, on me, and inside me as he pushed in further. He was filling me up with his cock.

“I’m in all the way.”

“Everything else should come naturally Mike. Fuck me. Fuck me in the ass until you cum.”

You might expect a guy Mike’s age to just start pounding me until he was satisfied. He didn’t we was slow and steady. He made me cum. I can only assume it was an anal orgasm, because my pussy wasn’t even being touched. Actually he made me cum twice. I wasn’t expecting that all.

“Jane, I’m close.”

“Push yourself deeper Mike.” I clenched my hole hard on his cock. Mike immediately grunted, it felt like his cock and ruptured and he shot thick hot cum into my ass. I came immediately feeling his gush.

He didn’t stop cumming. He was filling my ass with his cum. When he finally collapsed, he was still hard inside me.

“Thank you Jane. That was amazing.”

“You only came once, I came three times. But I’m going to make you cum again Mike. Go wash yourself. I have a treat for you.”

When he came back out I told him I told him to sit on the sofa. He was soft, and I’m not surprised. He’d cum pretty hard. I was going to have my work cut out for me to make him hard again.

“What do you have in mind?”

“I’m going to give you another blowjob Mike. I want to taste your cum again, as you’re cumming but.”

I cupped my pussy and let a little of Mike’s still hot cum leak on to my hand from my ass.

I showed him, and his eyes got wide, “This is your cum, from my ass.” I licked my hand.

I’d guess a few seconds after I licked his cum from my hand, before he was hard again.

“That’s what I wanted to see.”

“You’re holding on to it?” He asked incredulously.

“Yes. In my ass until I get home. I’m going to finger myself while eating your cum.”

“Oh fuck. I’m hard again Jane, but I don’t know if I can cum again.”

“A girl has her tricks.” I leaked a bit more of his cum and licked it off my hand.

I got down on my knees. No preamble this time. I immediately took his cock in my mouth and started sucking. I sucked him very hard. I took him deep again. It was getting much easier to do.

I would have expected his cock to taste like, well, my ass I guess, but it tasted a bit soapy. I guess that’s a good thing.

I was bobbing my head for at least fifteen minutes. My jaw was getting sore, but I was expecting this. I also expected Mike to want me to stop.

“Jane, that feels incredible, but I don’t think I can cum again.”

I had some lube on my finger, before he could protest my finger was in his ass, curled against his prostate. Max is a wealth of information when it comes to making boys cum.

I gave a light, but firm pressure in his ass and he groaned and exploded in my mouth. I could barely swallow fast enough.

I told him my dad wasn’t actually picking me up tonight. We could sleep together, maybe make each other cum again once we’d rested a little bit.

We both moved back to the blanket fort. I was going to put on some jammies but Mike said no.

He told me to spread my legs. He ate my pussy for three hours. I think it was three, the only thing I had to go by was how many times I came.

Mike ate my pussy and I came seventeen or eighteen times. I was exhausted. He never once wanted to cum again, well he wanted to, but he said he couldn’t when I offered to suck him off again.

He said the rest of the night was going to be his tongue making me cum.

That’s exactly what he did.

My name Jane, i think, I have a wet cunt and it belongs to Mike Wheeler’s tongue.

I have to cum again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Boyfriends

Dear Diary,

I saw Max's pussy today.

Maybe I should give you some background before starting my diary with that entry today. Have I mentioned how much I love sucking Mike's cock? That's what led to me seeing her pussy. She was really wet too!

Let me give you an example.

Max and I were hanging out at the mall, and we ran into Mike. He was buying a present for me!

Anyway, he wanted to rent a movie and asked if we wanted to watch it. One of the Star Wars movies again. I wasn't interested but I wanted to be with Mike So I said sure.

We ran into Lucas, and he tagged along. Dustin and Will were nowhere to be seen, so we didn't look around for me.

It was a bit cool in Mike's basement soMike and I had a blanket over our legs. Lucas and Max were in a sleeping bag on the floor watching the movie.

Fuck, that movie is boring. Which Star Wars movie you ask? ANY fucking Star Wars movie. The only reason I would be remotely interested in it was if it made Mike's cock hard. That would be weird, for sure, but then I could suck it and relieve his excitement and my boredom.

So we were watching it, and I leaned over to whisper in Mike's ear.

"Dare me to do something naughty."

Ok, I guess I should be happy that he at least heard me, because he whispered back to me, never taking his eyes off the movie. "Put your finger in your cunt and make yourself cum. I want everyone to know your cumming."

I was wet instantly.

My hand was in my trackpants, and down my panties, and my finger in my pussy as far as it would go. It slid right in, that's how wet I was.

I started to breathe heavier, finger fucking myself. A slow build until I came. I didn't want anybody else to know until I was ready to cum.

I kept stopping, and then starting again. Over and over again. I was going to cum so hard.

Finally I couldn't stand it anymore. My hand, my panties, and my trackpants were soaked.

It was completely involuntary, my hips started bucking, my back arched and I yelled out, "Oh, fuck. I'm cumming."

Lucas was not happy. "We get Jane, you don't like Star Wars, you don't have to be sarcastic. Why did you come along if you didn't want to watch the fuckin' thing."

I ignored him. I whispered to Mike, "Do you want to know what my cunt tastes like right now? " My finger was still buried in my pussy.

"Yes."

I pulled my finger out and and put it in his mouth. Max said, "uh, Mike, why are you sucking on Jane's finger?"

I piped out at that point, and said, "because I just had it in my cunt."

Max just rolled her eyes. I get real potty mouth when I'm horny. Maybe you could tell?

I whispered to Mike again. "Ok dare me to do something else. Anything."

He whispered back, "give me a blowjob."

I pulled the blanket back covering our legs. His cock was already out of his trackpants, I leaned over and took him in my mouth right away. I started sucking hard.

"For fuck's sake," Max said. "are you seriously sucking Mike's cock right now?"

My mouth was full, but Mike said, "yup, I'm not stopping you from sucking Lucas."

"I have a better idea." Max said, and she pulled down her shorts and sat on the other side of Mike.

She spread her legs, and put two fingers into her pussy. It was already wet. Probably from the slurping sounds I was making on Mike's cock.

"Jane, can I put my fingers in Mike's mouth?"

I pulled Mike's cock out of my mouth and said, "uh, no."

She licked her fingers off. But she wasn't done yet. "Are you going to let Mike cum in your mouth?"

Mike started to moan when she said that. I could see he was getting close.

"Ooh," she said, "that must be a yes. Mike make sure you cum really hard in her mouth."

I continued bobbing my head, I loosened the pressure my mouth was making on his cock, I wanted to make it last, I sped up my moves. He started thrusting a little bit into my mouth. He couldn't control himself.

"Is she going to swallow all your cum, Mike? I swallow Lucas all the time."

Mike groaned, and I rammed my head down on his cock taking it all the way into my throat.

I felt the sudden extra stiffness in his cock before he released. I moaned loudly and swallowed ever louder.

I pulled away before Mike was done, so Max could see the last few spurts, and Mike's cum dripping from my mouth.

Before I could do anything, Max's mouth was on Mike's cock and licking off the remaining cum.

And then she was across the room on her back.

"Stay OFF my fucking boyfriend. Maxine. LAST FUCKING WARNING."

She stomped out Lucas behind her. So, I don't think Max is my best friend anymore.

Fuck'em. Nobody suck's Mike's cock but me.


	6. The Great Director

Dear Diary,

Mike and I made a porno tonight!

Well, to tell the truth it wasn’t a real porno. I just wanted to watch Mike and I screwing, this is how it happened.

I told Mike that I wanted to watch us fucking and sucking each other. He said he didn’t think he had any full length mirrors we could prop up so we could watch ourselves.

I could tell Mike was disappointed that he couldn’t fulfill what I wanted to do.

All of the suddenly his eyes lit up, “I know, I can borrow Will’s camcorder. Well, it’s not his, but I’m sure he’d let me borrow it, or maybe he could tape us? Would you be ok having sex with me when someone else was watching us? They’d see your pussy an everything.”

“I don’t think Will is interested in my pussy,” I told him. “It would be very horny to watch us later, we could fuck while watching ourselves fuck. Finger me Mike.”

He put his hand down my pants, and his finger slid into my wet pussy easily. He didn’t have to finger fuck me for very long before I came.

I asked him if he wanted me to give him a blowjob, but he said he’d wait and I could do it on tape.

I could hear him making some lame excuse to Will about coming over with the camcorder.

“Ok, he’s coming over, but I don’t think you are going to talk him into taping us.”

He did though. He jumped at the chance which made me a little suspicious. I think he just wants to see Mike’s beautiful cock. Imagining himself sucking Mike instead of me.

Either way it worked. Mike and I watched it later. I was wet the entire time we were watching it. Scene by scene (HA! I’m talking like a director now), this is how it looked.

Mike took off his clothes. Will did a good job of showing Mike’s cock, and the look on my face as Mike slowly pulled down his pants. I looked hungry, like I couldn’t wait to get his cock in my mouth. That was mostly true. I couldn’t for Mike to get inside me, he could pick any one of my holes and cum in it as far as I was concerned.

Then the camera goes to me, and I take off my clothes just as slowly, maybe slower. I turned my ass to the camera and slowly pushed down my pants, and then my panties. I leaned way over so you could see how wet my cunt was. Will zoomed in, it looks like my pussy is throbbing, just waiting for a hard cock to suck in.

It was Will who started to act as a director, “Ok, Jane, lay down and spread your legs for Mike.”

Having someone tell you how to have sex is very horny, I decided to give into whatever Will told us to do. 

“Ok, Mike lick her cunt.” Mike got down between my legs and completely buried his face in my pussy. It was like he had eleven tongues, licking every part of my pussy that was lickable.

“Jane, Mike’s parents aren’t home, so if you’re going to cum, make it loud, just scream it out. If you need to over do it, that’s ok. Video is all about how it looks, not how it feels.

The camera zoomed into my pussy, you could see I was really really wet. Mike’s tongue slurped up everything, swirled around my clit. You could see Mike pushing his tongue in and out of me. 

Mike must have ad-ibed or something, he looked up at me, and said, “Oh, Jane, I love your cunt, come all over my face.”

The camera switched to my face. I could see my eyes roll up into my head and my hips thrust and I ground my pussy into his face. I didn’t have to worry about screaming when I came, it came naturally. “I’m a cunt for you tongue. Fuck me with it. Fuck my cunt with your tongue. Ahhh, my cunt’s so wet. Fuck it. Fuck. FUCK MY CUNT.”

My head was thrashing from side to side. I don’t even remember. I remember Mike’s tongue making me cum hard, but I don’t remember what I said.

“Mike’s turn,” Will said. “Mike, bury your cock in her mouth. Throat fuck her. Jane, I want you to gag hard on his cock, let him know how much it means to you to suck him off for all your worth. You are a cunt. Act like a cunt. You are Mike’s cunt. 

At this point the camera image goes crazy, but Mike and I are pretty sure that we can see Will’s hand going down his track pants.

I look into the camera, Mike’s cock inches from my mouth, and I smile and say. “I’m going to suck Mike’s Wheeler’s cock. I’m going to suck him until he cums in my mouth. Until his cock gags me deep in my throat. When he cums, I’m going to eat his cum. I love the taste of it.”

I look up at Mike, remembering what Will said, it’s all about how it looks. “Mike? Can I suck your cock now? You’re so big I don’t know if I can get it all in my mouth. If I can’t, please, please Mike, force yourself down my throat. Fuck my mouth, my throat. My mouth is your own personal cunt. Fuck it. It’s yours to fuck.”

I went down on Mike hard. You can hear his loud gasp on the tape. Will zoomed in again, you could see my saliva dripping down Mike’s shaft. You could hear the sucking and slurping noise I was making. I was sucking him hard!

“Mike, don’t cum in her mouth. You have to cum on her face for the camera. Can you do that? Shoot your load all over her face. Jane keep your mouth only slightly open. Make sure you smile when he cums on your face.”

I have to say I’m surprised, Will was good at this!

On the tape you can hear Mike saying he’s gonna cum, but when he was in my mouth, I could tell he was about to cum. His cock gets very hard, almost feels like it’s getting a bit larger in my mouth. 

At the last second I pulled him out of my mouth, and his hot thick cum shoots into my mouth, I was going to swallow but I heard Will say, “Let it drip from your mouth.”

Mike spurted his hot cum all over my face. Fuck, there was a lot of it! I licked him clean when he was done and I turn and smile at the camera and said, “My mouth is a cunt. Mike fucked me like the cunt my mouth is to him.”

Not very poetic, but I figured it would be really horny to watch and listen to it again later. Later tonight, we’ll fuck while we watch it.

“Can you cum again Mike?” Will asked.

“Yeah, I’m still hard.”

“Ok Fuck Jane in the ass. I want to get close-ups of your cock going in an out of her ass hole. Mike you have to fuck her really hard. Nobody wants to see pussy fucking anymore, they want to see hardcore ass fucking.”

Will did a good job, you can see Mike’s cock push into my ass slowly, you can hear me moan when he goes all the way in. Mike fucked me hard. He pounded me. You can hear the pain in my grunts when he slams his cock into me. My ass is still sore.

“You can cum in her ass. When you are done pull out, and Jane you have to, um. You have to push out his cum by,” Will suddenly seemed embarrassed.

“I get it Will, I’ll make sure you can see Mike’s cum come out of my ass for the camera.”

Ok, I didn’t say anything on camera but you pretty much have to fart it out. Or shit it out. Doesn’t sound very sexy on tape, but it looks horny.

Mike helped though, he got down and licked some of his cum out of my ass. Looks very horny on tape, you can’t hear much of the farting, but believe me it’s there. I think Mike threw up afterwards but he never said. We probably aren’t going to do that particular thing again. Mike’s cock literally shrivelled up when he did that. I guess he didn’t find it very sexy either.

I’m going to read this over again and fuck myself with a candle.


End file.
